


Promises of Princeship

by devilinthedetails



Series: The Justified [3]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Betrayal, Broken Promises, Deception, Gen, Lies, Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Edmund betrays his family for promises of princeship.
Series: The Justified [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816363
Kudos: 2





	Promises of Princeship

Promises of Princeship

He was the traitor—the one who betrayed his family and the Talking Beavers to the White Witch for Turkish Delights and promises of princeship. The memory of the sweet Turkish Delights tasted like bitter poison in his mouth and the dry bread the Witch had forced him to eat had been worse than any rations for the war effort served in England. The promises of princeship had evaporated like a mirage when he’d been pressed against a stone, waiting for the Witch’s blade to slice through his bared neck easily as rope. When he closed his eyes, he could still hear the sound of the Witch whetting her blade.


End file.
